


confessions in the laundry room

by Swanofstorie



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Hugs, Love Confessions, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanofstorie/pseuds/Swanofstorie
Summary: Prompt: "Your shirt/jumper was in the laundry pile and I couldn’t help but steal it" from https://bucky-plums-barnes.tumblr.com/post/184264433918/50-clich%C3%A9-tropes-and-prompts-its-my-first-promptI need more soft hollice in my life so I created it.
Relationships: Jake Coolice/Hollis
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	confessions in the laundry room

It was after the big reveal, after the fight and after the resolution. Jake doesn't know how they all ended up at the Amnesty Lodge but the hornets, the regulars and a few town stragglers did. Jake was bone deep tired but there were some responsibilities that he knew he had to take care, a now seemingly silly one but a breath of regularity, doing the lodges laundry. 

The laundry room was off to the side of the lodge, between the changing rooms of the hot springs and the stairs up to the second floor. Jake knew that lots of people were going to need clean towels and after a nights sleep some fresh sheets were probably in order, with this in mind he made his way into the room. It was a small room with two washers and drivers, one washer was going while another was finished and it looked like both dryers were done or empty. He started by opening the dryers and to his surprise, he didn't find sheets but a mix of roughed up but now clean shirts. Jake wasn't exactly sure where the load came but he needed the dryer and emptied it into a waiting basket. It was half way through doing this that he grabbed an article of clothing he knew. It was a yellow crewneck sweater and hand sown onto the chest was a hornet patch. The realization struck Jake, this was Hollis clothes and probably all of the hornets laundry really. He was thrown into his memories of all the different times he has seen them in this exact sweater and how it softens their rough edges but paired with their jacket their biker look comes together perfectly. Jake doesn't realize that he has hugged the sweater to his chest or that the door to the laundry room has opened.

"Uhh, Jake what are you doing?" The sound of Hollis' voice is what drew his attention more than hearing his name.  
"Um, I was doing the laundry." Jake looked from the sweater to the basket to Hollis' face, "I, I needed something to focus on, everything else is too big, so laundry."  
Hollis approached Jake and the dryer, "I get that, but that's my sweater there, Jake." another pause took the room as Jake continued to press the sweater to his chest and Hollis kept their eyes on his face.  
Jake blurted out, "I miss you, I don't think I could ever join the hornets again, but Hollis," Jake's eyes met theirs, " I miss you so much, I think about you when I see the snow, I think about you when I see yellow flowers, I think about you everyday and I miss you everyday and after today, I want to, I just can't stand by and do nothing about us." Hollis gasped softly and shifted closer to place a hand on Jake's arm.  
"I know, I miss you too and," their eyes glazed over for a second in thought before meeting Jake's again and continued, "I agree, after everything, life is so short, Jake." Hollis took the initiative and pulled Jake into a hug, the angle was a little off as there was a laundry basket between them but it didn't break the comfort that they both felt from being in each other's embrace. Seconds passed and then minutes before Hollis broke the embrace, pulling Jake back to look him in the eye.  
"Last time, you decided and left, so I have to ask, are you really going to stay?" Hollis's face is pained as they ask, nervous for the answer. Jake took a deep breath.  
"You know who I am now, entirely and I really want to, Hollis. I really want to stay and be with you." Hollis smiled and pulled Jake back into another hug which Jake went very willingly. Lingering in the hug once more, Jake piped up, muffled some from the embrace,  
"Does that mean I can keep this sweater? It has always looked so cozy and" Hollis' laughter cuts through Jake's words.  
"God, I have really missed you. Yes, you can keep the sweater, you dork."


End file.
